13 March 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-03-13 ;Comments *Programme comes from London rather than the customary Peel Acres for a Thursday night show. John mentions that he'll be driving home tonight. *Somebody has stolen Peel's headphones from the studio. He is a touch annoyed about it. JP: "You'd think that people at Radio One could actually afford their own headphones and not to nick ours. It's like stealing somebody's boots before the big match. The ones that I've had to borrow just don't sound right, which is why I'm talking funny all the time.". Later in the show, he adds, "if I ever find out who it is that nicked the headphones - I'm not a very strong man and I've got a bad back but by God, will they regret it!" Sadly, this wouldn't be the first time his headphones would disappear (see 27 January 2004). *In a dig at the White Stripes management, Peel muses that the headphone culprits may be "certain nameless accountants and lawyers from New York city. Is that a possibility? What do you think? Is that a little paranoid?" *The new Fall session (their first since 1998) attracts a lot of attention from listeners. Peel is also keenly awaiting it, having not listened to the tapes in advance. *Liverpool had played Celtic in Glasgow that evening in the UEFA Cup and had come away with a 1-1 draw (BBC news report). JP: "A good result in Glasgow tonight, I felt. By all accounts - the Pig was watching it on TV and she said a great atmosphere. They just had Kenny talking about it on television and... gets emotional and chokes." *No Pig's Big 78: "A great disappointment for me here, because it's time for the Pig's Big 78, and doubtless for you the listener as well, but somehow I've managed to get things mixed up in the studio - you won't be too surprised to hear this. But after last night's Pig's Big 78 I must have picked up the mini disc and put the wrong one back into the box. Because I was just lining it up and I put it on and it was someone shouting their name and doing some blurb about how wonderful their programmes were. And although I'm sure that's absolutely true, it's not what I'd intended to play you. So it means that the mini disc with the Pig's Big 78s on it has disappeared." *Regular correspondent Gary Roberts in Escondido, California emails in regarding the Fall. As an aside, Peel admits how much he enjoys saying the word Escondido ("it's an enormously satisfying word in a funny way"), then expands on the theme of names that he likes by listing the jazz musicians Paul Quinichette and Stanley Turrentine and the French racing driver Philippe Étancelin. Sessions *Fall #23, recorded 19 February 2003. Available on: Album, Comp.: The Complete Peel Sessions 1978 - 2004 Castle Music Tracklisting *Futureheads: Carnival Kids (EP: 1-2-3-nul!) Fantastic Plastic Records *Corvin Dalek: The Atheist (Ian Wilkie's Unbelieveable Remix) (Album, Comp.: Flesh For Fantasy) Flesh *Seedling: I'm Jill's Smirking Revenge (7") Transformed Dreams *Fall: Sparta FC (Peel session) :JP: "Fantastic!" *Loxy & Dylan: Fraggle Rock (12") Renegade Hardware *Saloon: Shoot The Singer (Album, Comp.:Everything Is Ending Here: A Tribute To Pavement) Homesleep *Party Of One: Shotgun Funeral (7") FatCat Records *Panjabi Hit Squad: Hai Hai (Desi) (Album: The Streets) Tiger Entertainment *Panty Raid: Don't Make Me Touch It (7", Comp.: NFJM 019) Nothing Fancy Just Music Peel announces the artist as Tracy + The Plastics but it would appear that he was confused by the "awful artwork". *Miss Nude: Taste My Acid Fruit (Album: This Is Acid - New Beat) Kaos Dance Records *Fall: Contraflow (Peel session) *Kaada: Mainframe (Album: Thank You For Giving Me Your Valuable Time) Ipecac Recordings *Midnight Evils: Bad Machine (Album: Straight Till Morning) Estrus Records *Barbara Morgenstern: Aus Heiterem Himmel (Ellen Allien Mix) Edit (12") Monika Enterprise *Stanton: A Free T-Shirt (Album: Walking Songs) Jonson Family *Pentagram: Forever My Queen (Album, Comp.: Contaminated 5.0) Relapse Records :JP: "Things are conspiring to annoy me tonight. I've got a great session from the Fall, crap headphones and the Pig's Big 78's gone." *Fall: Groovin' With Mr. Bloe/Green Eyed Loco-Man (Peel session) *Michael Mayer: Falling Hands (Album: Total 4) Kompakt *Kills: Hitched (Album: Keep On Your Mean Side) Domino *Four Brothers: Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo (Album, Comp.: The Best Of The Four Brothers (Makorokoto)) Cooking Vinyl :''Starts playing the Tomorrow track instead of the one intended (Wrong Track Moment). *Oldsolar: Tomorrow (EP: The Perfect Backswing EP) Autoclave *Tomorrow: My White Bicycle (Album: Tomorrow) Parlophone *Hellfish: U Don't Quit (12") Deathcant *Fall: Mere Pseud Mag. Ed. (Peel session) *Bohren & Der Club Of Gore: Crimson Ways (Album: Black Earth) Wonder File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20030313 (Fall Session).mp3 *b) John_Peel_20030313.mp3 ;Length *b) 02:00:30 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:2003 Category:Wrong Track Moment